


When I dream I'm alone with you

by HolyCasDean



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: ABBA, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Greece, Harry Bright - Freeform, Hatros, In Love, M/M, Mamma Mia! - Freeform, One-Shot, Past Het, Petros (Mamma Mia) - Freeform, Romance, Singing, Slash, cuteness, hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCasDean/pseuds/HolyCasDean
Summary: Harry accepts the invitation to Donnas’ daughters’ wedding because he’d like to see Donna again after all these years but when he arrives at the island he meets Petros, a handsome Greek man.





	When I dream I'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more recognition~
> 
> A small, short drabble i wrote for my favourite boys <3

When Harry Bright opens the nicely presented envelope, he defiantly didn’t expect to be invited to a wedding of his old lover’s daughters’ wedding. The last Harry had seen of Donna was on a beautiful Greek island, Kalokairi, around 20 years ago. He can still remember her to the smallest detail, how she had a ticklish spot right behind her ear and how she absolutely adored the idea of a guitar waiting to be played. To be invited out of the blue to her daughter’s wedding, who Harry knew nothing about keep that in mind, surprised the Englishman greatly. That night he had packed everything he needed and upon waking up in the morning, he headed out the door, leaving his two beautiful dogs behind with lots of kisses and hugs. 

Making it to Kalokairi was a difficult adventure, but along with Sam and Bill, who both had been invited to the wedding, all three of the men made it. Now they were sitting in that rusty old goat house after Donnas daughter, who he learnt was named Sophie, had bustled them hurriedly into the goathouse. Turns out that she had sent the invites in hopes of reuniting each man with her mother, Harry felt a bit downcast after that, Donna wouldn’t remember him, would she? He set himself the job of blowing up an air mattress, half listening to Bill and Sam’s conversation out of the corner of his mind. 

He had almost finished when a figure fell from the open trap-door in the roof and as Harry collected himself from the jump-scare he looked upon Donna herself. The banker found he couldn’t speak for a second as he looked upon her form just lying there on top of his mattress. She was as gorgeous as the day he had left her on that island, but something didn’t feel right, he was ecstatic that he had finally found her again but he didn’t feel that massive spark in his chest that he remembered having when he knew her 20 years ago. 

“You probably don't recognise me, do you?”

Donnas’ eyes met his and she barely retained a grin. “Harry! It is you!” Harry grinned softly as he took her in. 

“I probably changed a bit,  
but you certainly haven't.”

Donna ended up stressing out after she realised they were actually all there and she kicked them out of her goathouse, storming off in a beautiful flurry. The three men shared disappointed looks and each went to pack up.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon travelling around the island, on Bill’s boat with the two other men and Sophie. She was a lovely girl, reminding him of Donna, and then when she had to leave he spent the rest of the day until the wedding party thinking about Donna. He was confused about his feelings for her, he felt protective of her but not in a romantic way, he found she was more like family to him more than anything.

\--

Sophie sat down next to him at the bar, panting from all the dancing from the party. Harry had been pulled into a crowd of young Greek women who had insisted that him and Bill, who had been seated next to him, join them in a dance which involved some uncomfortable stripping which Harry had quickly escaped from. 

“Hello, You okay?”

“I'm fine.”

Harry turned his full attention on her and took in how alike she looked to Donna.

“Fancy Donna having a grown-up daughter!”

Sophie blushed and ducked her head, and Harry took a sip of his drink that a young man had mixed up for him. 

“Do you have any children, Harry?”

Harry grinned and thought about his two beautiful dogs, “Well, I have the dogs, Lucy and Kipper, that's the extent of my relationships.” His mind went from thinking about his dogs to the family playing in the park on his taxi travel here. “I'd have loved a daughter, I'd have spoiled her rotten.” He suddenly frowned when a thought popped into his mind. 

“Is your father here?”

Sophie grinned as if she knew something he didn’t, a strange feeling twisted in his gut.

“I don't know. I don't know who my father is.”

They both shared a look as Sophie’s friends pulled her away back into the dancing and as the song changed he put his glass down and wondered over to the dancing crowd. 

People everywhere  
A sense of expectation hanging in the air  
Giving out a spark  
Across the room  
your eyes are glowing in the dark

A random stranger grabbed Harrys’ arm and pulled him in the rotating circle of people dancing, and Harry grinned at the woman as he spun around to the music. But Harrys’ mind couldn’t stop wondering to the thought of Donna and Sophie. 20 years ago, was when he had met Donna and Sophie was 20, Harry was breathing quickly as the music raced around him. Suddenly the dancers changed partners and a new hand grabbed his and Harry looked up to see his new partner, and he connected eyes with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. All thoughts of Donna and Sophie flew from his mind as the Greek man held his gaze, and they danced around along with the music. Before Harry knew it, the dancers were changing partners and Harry had to let go of the beautiful man’s hand. 

Harry Bright spent the rest of the song searching for his handsome dancing partner, his head scanning over the top of the crowd, he spotted him only a few times, shirt open and chest exposed and Harry felt his mouth go dry. 

The music finally stopped and changed songs and Harry pulled out of the crowd and he spotted the man he was looking for pulling out as well. They met each other’s eyes and both men made their ways towards each other.

“Χαίρετε”

Harry blinked softly and the man before him laughed.

“That was hello in Greek, I assume you are not familiar with this island?”

Harry’s brain caught up and he stammered, “It’s actually been quite a long time since I’ve been familiar with the Greek language.” The Greek man huffed a laughed and held his hand out, “I’m Petros.” Harry took his hand, melting at the way their hands had fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. “I’m Bright. Harry Bright.”

Petros smiled in a way that made Harrys’ heart falter, “Well Harry Bright, do you have a place to stay tonight?” Harry opened his mouth before snapping it shut. Donna had thrown him out of the goathouse so technically he did not have a place to stay. He shook his head and Petros beamed before winking. “Come back with me? At least for the night, have a place to sleep.” 

Harry blushed slightly and accepted Petros’ offer of joining him for the night. With his mind focused completely on the gorgeous Greek beside him, he forgot about Donna and her daughter and as Petros ran his hand down Harrys’ arm and intertwined their fingers, Harry felt his heart lift. He felt like himself again, after all these years of being alone, and with that new discovery about himself, that he may in fact like men, he let Petros tug him into the shadows of the night, leaving the party behind them.


End file.
